To Walk in the Shoes of Another
by LuciferIX
Summary: Dawn has dragged Ash along on her trip to Hoenn after the Sinnoh league, and now Ash has to be her guide to the Hoenn region. Or is there another reason? Advanceshipping, AshMay, AAMayL
1. The Next Journey

Well after two papers and finals week I'm finally ready to enjoy my month off, and I figured that I might as well get this story idea out of my head to start it off. First of all I'd like to thank Lord Zant for the idea that this story is based off of. Well enough of this and on to the story.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Pokèmon or its characters

* * *

As the sun sets over the horizon Ash watched wistfully from the railing of the S.S. Aqua as she continued on to her destination. Pikachu looks onto his trainer to try and understand what was going through his head but not noticing any reaction returned his attention to the sunset as well. With their attention elsewhere it was easy for a certain blue haired coordinator to sneak up on them.

"So whatcha doing?" Dawn said rather loudly. The sudden appearance of the girl made Ash jump a bit, but that combined with his own surprise made Pikachu nearly fall over the side of the ship.

"Pikapi!" he yelled from his position as the little Pokèmon held on to the railing slowly sliding down to the deck.

"Hold on Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ducked down to grab his friend. Grabbing the rodent he brought him back inside the safety of the railing. Ash then collapsed on the deck leaning up against the railing seemingly still is a slight state of shock.

"Cha…" Pikachu cooed as he rubbed up against Ash.

"Hehe, sorry guys, didn't think that I would have scared you that much." Dawn said rather sheepishly.

"Well everything is fine now I guess," Ash said as he looked down at Pikachu. He gave a big sigh and closed his eyes. "How the hell did you ever convince me to come along with you to Hoenn?" He wondered aloud while petting Pikachu.

"Oh come on even you can't have that bad of a memory, I mean it was only a few days ago," Dawn replied, "besides it's not like you had anything better planned."

* * *

It was just after the Sinnoh League Championship match, and Ash was sulking after his defeat in the final round. Even though he was placed as second in the tournament and he knew that there was no shame in getting second place, he still couldn't help but feel depressed.

Ash, Brock and Dawn were sitting in the Pokèmon Center eating supper when Dawn spoke up.

"Alright Ash we know that you are mad that you lost the tournament but this is ridiculous. You placed second in all of Sinnoh! I just wish I could have done that well in my contests."

"Ya I know but I guess that's not the only thing that's bothering me right now." Ash said as he nursed a chocolate shake.

"Alright then tell us about it, maybe we can help."

"Ash, there is a reason we're called your friends you know." Brock added.

"Well part of me is happy for finally placing second in a regional tournament, but I guess what is making me feel down is the fact that now that I'm done with the Sinnoh League there really is no where else to go. I've competed in the four regional leagues, as well as several smaller ones, and was able to get reasonable placement in all of them but now all that's left is competing in each of them all over again." Ash told them as he stared off into space.

A small glint came to Dawn's eye as she heard this. "Alright then I know the perfect thing to cheer you up and get you back into line. You can come with me to Hoenn!"

"Huh? Hoenn?" Ash gave her a quizzical look. And he wasn't alone Brock too was surprised by Dawn's sudden idea. "I competed in the Hoenn League a couple of years ago, you know that. So why would I want to go back there so soon? If anything I would want to reenter the Indigo League seeing as it was the first one I entered."

"And that's exactly why you should come with me. For one I've heard that Hoenn is beautiful this time of year and second they have contests!" she responded with a smile.

"I'm still missing the point."

She gave a big sigh, quite annoyed at her slow friend. "Alright then I'll spell it out for you. I want to go to Hoenn, correct?" Dawn said in a forceful tone.

"I guess." Ash said as he slid back into his chair.

"Good, now you've been to Hoenn before, so you know a lot of things about it, correct?"

Ash only nodded, still unclear of what the blue haired girl was getting at.

"And that's why you will be my guide as I go through competing in the contests." She finished with a smile.

"WHAT!" Ash yelled as he stood up by the comment. A hush fell around the center as everyone stared at the now embarrassed trainer. "Sorry," he said to all the trainers as he took his seat again with a blush running across his face. "Why should I be your guide? Brock has been there too!" He said in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry Ash no can do, you should now by now that I need to go home for a while. Besides I need to make sure the Forest is able to handle the influx of trainers that should be arriving with the new league season starting up." Brock said.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why I have to go." Ash said crossing his arms like a spoiled child.

Dawn couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, _"Wow she's good. Ash is acting exactly as planned, now to reel him in."_

"Alright then, what do you have planned that is more important than traveling with a good friend and showing her the ins and outs of the Hoenn contests?"

Ash opened his mouth but no words come out. He closed it and sat back into his seat mumbling a few incomprehensible words.

"Uh huh, just like I thought. Besides you can use your time there to train for the Indigo League if you're that desperate. I mean you already have all the badges to qualify for the league, so what's the problem with taking a little vacation along with the training?"

Ash knew he was trapped; there was nothing he could say to get out of this one. If he said that he had something planned he would be lying to two of his closest friends. Not to mention they would be able to see right through it anyways.

"Alright fine I'll go with you. A vacation doesn't sound too bad right now anyways." Ash said to the exuberant coordinator.

"Thank you Ash!" she said with a large smile on her face. "I promise you won't regret it!"

_"I'm already starting too."_ Ash thought.

"Alright let's get Pikachu and the others back from Nurse Joy so we can get to our rooms. Apparently tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Ash said as he stood up to leave.

* * *

As Dawn finished recalling the past events Ash could only shake his head at his own stupidity.

"Oh ya, that's how." Ash said in a defeated tone.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Besides like I said you won't regret coming with me." Dawn replied as the last bit of the sunset illuminated her smiling face.

"You keep on saying that, what do you mean?"

"Oh you'll realize everything in time."

A ring sounded out across the ship, signaling that an announcement was about to be made. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I am proud to say that we will be making our way into the Lilycove docks around 5:00 tomorrow morning. Until then please continue to enjoy your trip, and thank you for choosing the S.S. Aqua."

The coordinator got up and started to walk toward the lower decks. "I'm going to go eat, I'm starving. You coming?" She called to the trainer still sitting on the deck.

"Ya I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright, just don't be too late. If you are all of the best food will be gone by then." Dawn said as she waved to him.

As Ash watched her walk back into the ship he looked up at the sky where the stars were just starting to reveal themselves. He sat there petting Pikachu as he returned to his thoughts before Dawn surprised them. All this talk about Hoenn has brought up memories of an old traveling companion.

"I wonder what May is doing right now Pikachu." He spoke to his small friend. "The Johto contests have to be over by now, and I haven't heard from her in over a month. Usually she calls us nearly every week to either brag about a win or gloom over a loss." Pikachu looked up at his trainer.

"Pika Pika, chu pika Pikapi."

"True, there is the possibility of seeing he while we're traveling. I guess I'll have to take a small detour to Petalburg along the way. Thanks Pikachu."

"Pika." He responded with a small nod.

"Well we might as well go eat; Dawn's not the only one who is hungry right?"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded as he ran up to Ash's shoulder.

"Right, we'll eat and rest before going to bed and by tomorrow morning we should be in Hoenn." Ash said as he stood up and walked toward the dining hall.

* * *

Ash awoke the next morning with the sun shinning right into his eyes. Groaning he pulled the sheets over his head to try to block out the annoying light. But only seconds after doing so the sheets were pulled away from his head and he was once again greeted with the morning sun.

"Oh come on Dawn, at least let me sleep in another couple hours." Ash groaned again as he tried to take the covers back from the girl.

"Um Ash, it's already 10:00. Another couple of hours and it won't even be morning anymore." She said standing over him.

"And your point is?"

As soon as he said those words he regretted it, because soon after they came out of his mouth two pillows slammed into his head.

"I've been wanting to come to Hoenn for a while now and you're not going to start it off on a bad foot by sleeping in until all hours of the afternoon, got it?"

"Fine fine," Ash said as he yawned and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he was finally able to get accustomed to the light and look at his surrounds. He was sitting in the room that Dawn's mother rented for them to get to Hoenn in. There were two beds and he was the unlucky one to get the one closer to the window. But looking back at Dawn he noticed that she was all ready to start the day.

"How long have you been up?" He asked yawning again as he got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom

"Only a few hours, I figured that I would open the shades and let the sun wake you up. But it took you long enough to notice it." She huffed.

"Well sorry for liking my sleep. This may just be more contests for you right now but the first part of this journey is all vacation for me. Why do you think I transported all of my Pokèmon to Professor Oak's lab?" He asked as he closed the door to the small bathroom so he could take his morning shower.

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at his antics and she picked up Pikachu and set him on her lap. "He still has no clue, typical Ash." She said to the yellow mouse as he was finishing waking up as well.

* * *

After the two got off the ship Dawn quickly dragged him into the shopping district of the Lilycove Docks. Ash could do nothing but follow the blue haired coordinator around as she ran in and out of nearly every shop in the city. It didn't take too long to lose her in the crowd.

"God where did that crazy girl run off to now? She cons me into becoming her guide as she contends in her contests here and then loses me while trying to window shop. I'll never understand girls Pikachu; they say one thing and do the opposite." He gave off a big sigh, "well the only thing to do is to try and find her I guess."

So Ash continued to wander around the city looking for the coordinator, but to no avail. Getting frustrated he started to walk back towards the docks hoping that she headed back to the ship to find him. As he rounded a corner he was greeted by a girl running straight into him. Being larger than her Ash was able to keep his balance, but the girl was less fortunate. As she started to fall Ash reflexively grabbed her wrist to keep her from falling. Pulling her back to her feet he was finally able to get a good look at this girl, and who he saw surprised him.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going and I just…"

"May?" Ash interrupted the girl. She finally looked up at her rescuer, and sure enough it was May.

"Ash? Is it really you?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" He joked.

"Oh Ash it's been such a long time!" May yelled as she quickly brought him into a hug. Ash started to blush at this sudden contact and apparently May noticed her actions at the same time as she backed away and turned away slightly trying to hide her own blush. "Sorry, it's just I wasn't…"

"Don't worry about it May, it has been a while after all." Ash said with a nervous laugh.

"Right, so how are you Pikachu? Has Ash been treating you well without me?" May asked the Pokèmon.

"Pika!" He said as he jumped onto May's shoulder and started to rub her cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes then." She said as a laugh escaped her.

"_Well that was an interesting greeting, even from her. Wait a minute, what is she doing here anyways?"_

"So May," he started, "what brings you to Lilycove? Did you come back to Hoenn to meet up with your family for a while?"

"Yep, after the Johto Grand Festival I decided that I should come back and visit my parents and Max, among other things." She replied

"Other things?"

"Ya I have something that I wanted to do while I was here, but let's not worry about that right now. So is Brock here?"

"Nope, he went back to Pewter City to help his brother manage the gym for the new trainer season."

"So you came alone?"

Ash could only sigh as he remembered the little con artist that tricked him into coming here. "Again no, apparently I'm Dawn's personal tour guide to Hoenn as she competes in the contests here."

"Oh come on, you can't be that mad about coming."

_"Well it's not as bad now."_ Ash thought.

"No I guess its not." He admitted.

"See? So where is Dawn anyways?"

"That's a good question that I don't have the..."

"Hey Ash! May!" The two friends looked up to see the blue haired coordinator running down the street towards them.

"Hey Ash why did you leave me back there?" Dawn asked as she got close enough.

"Leave you behind? You're the one that left me in the dust; there was no way I could have kept track of which store you were running in and out if." Ash said while trying to hold back his annoyance.

"Whoops, sorry. But I guess there was no point either way, the stores around here don't have much in them. So May its nice to finally meet you in person." Dawn said as she reached out to shake hands with May.

"Likewise Dawn." May said as she returned the gesture. "So I hear that you are going to be taking on the contests here in Hoenn."

"Of course, and Ash is my personal guide to the many wonders that is Hoenn."

Once again Ash grumbled at hearing that, even if it was true. Both of the girls and Pikachu laughed at his reaction.

"Ya ya laugh it up, I was just the victim of uncontrollable circumstances." He said as he glared at the three of them.

"Calm down Ash you know we didn't mean anything bad from that. It's just that your reactions are so funny." May said while trying to control her laughter.

"I have to agree with May on that one, it is priceless." Dawn added.

"Whatever, so May you heading for Petalburg then?" Ash said trying to change the conversation topic.

"Actually I was wondering if I could travel with you guys for a while." May said with a little it of uncertainty.

"Of course you can May!" Dawn exclaimed. "Right Ash?"

"Why not? It can be just like the old days." He said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, but if it's shopping that Dawn wants the Lilycove Department Store is closer to the main portion of the city, about a days walk from the port."

"So we're going to be sleeping outside tonight? I guess the bed will have to wait." Dawn said to no one. May and Ash could only smile at their friend.

"Sorry Dawn, but it's the best way there. I have to grab my stuff from the Pokèmon Center and then we can leave so we can get a head start for tomorrow." May told them.

"Where is the Pokèmon Center?" Ash wondered aloud.

"It's on the other side of that park," May pointed to a small grove of trees, "it should only take a minute or so, come on!"

With that May started to walk back to the center with a big smile on her face. Ash and Dawn were soon following her as they walked through the park towards the Pokèmon Center.

"Hey guys I can see the Pokèmon Center. Bet I can beat you there!" May yelled as she started to run down the pathway, but after only a few yards she stopped and stared off into the bushes off the path.

"May what is it?" Ash called as he ran up.

"Shhh!" May shushed him. As he got close enough he could see what May was looking at, a reddish-brown Pokèmon with six tails was sleeping just off the path.

"It's a Vulpix" Ash whispered as Dawn caught up. May pulled out her Pokèdex to examine the creature, the little computer whirred for a moment and a small chime was heard indicating that it found a match.

"Vulpix, the fox Pokèmon. Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokèmon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing too hot."

"Oh it's so cute!" May nearly yelled. "I'm going to capture it!" It seemed that May's compliment woke up the sleeping Pokèmon, as it got up and stared at the three trainers. May reached back into her pack to grab a Pokèball but she just then remembered something.

"Ahh! My Pokèmon are all at the Pokèmon Center! Aww, I really wanted it too." She pouted.

"Don't worry May, I'll get it for you. Pikachu lets go!" Ash said as he stepped in front of May.

"Pika." Pikachu jumped off of May's shoulder and stood battle ready before the Vulpix.

"Alright Pikachu lets start this off with a Thunderbolt."

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu let out a massive amount of electricity at the vulpine, just like his species were famous for. But the Vulpix easily dodged it and let lose a Flamethrower at Pikachu. Even if the Vulpix could dodge well, with all of his experience Pikachu was able to dodge it just as easily without wasting a step.

"I got it. Pikachu, get in close with Quick Attack!" Ash called out. Pikachu nodded its head and started to race towards the fox Pokèmon at blinding speeds, the Vulpix not knowing the trainer's plan had to think fast. As Pikachu came closer the Vulpix's eyes started to glow red and it let lose another fire attack, but his one was closer to several floating glowing spheres than a spout of flame. Pikachu was able to dodge the Will-o-Wisp attack easily and get right up next to Vulpix.

"Okay Pikachu, point blank Thunderbolt!" As the electricity flowed from the mouse it was too fast and too close for the Vulpix to avoid and it got the full force of the electrical discharge.

"Pokèball go!" Ash yelled as he threw the Pokèball at the temporarily paralyzed Pokèmon, the ball hit its mark and the Vulpix dematerialized into red energy and was sucked into the red and white sphere. For a few seconds the ball shook until it finally stopped and just sat there. Pikachu miniaturized the Pokèball and then put it in his mouth to bring it back to the trainer. But knowing what Ash had planned it jumped up onto May's shoulder and dropped the Pokèball into her hands.

"Wait a minute, didn't you catch this Ash? Why are you giving it to me?" May asked still staring at the Pokèball.

"Well you were the one who wanted it and it wouldn't have been fair if the reason you didn't get it was because your Pokèmon were getting healed." Ash said nonchalantly.

"Umm, thanks Ash." May said with a slight blush forming over her face.

"Anytime May, shall we get your stuff and head out?"

"Sure." May said still looking at the Pokèball as the group continued onto the center.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Hope everyone liked it. It's been a little while since the last time I wrote a fic so I'm just hoping its still on par with my other stories. Well please review and Happy Holidays to everyone.


	2. Long Awaited Reunion

To start this off, (takes a quick bow) Akemashite Omedeto Gozaimasu. Or to the rest of you who have little to no clue of Japanese, Happy New Years. Sorry about the longer than average update but there were many reasons for why; but mostly it included hectic holiday schedules and wanting to get back to school to write the next chapter. I promise the next update will be faster. But you guys don't care too much about that right now; you just want the next chapter, so here it is.

* * *

As the small group continued to the Lilycove Pokèmon Center, May started to fall behind Ash and Dawn as she continued to stare at the Pokèball that Pikachu dropped into her hands. Dawn started to notice that May wasn't keeping up so she slowed down her pace to talk to the distracted girl.

"If you keep admiring that little present like this Ash is going to get suspicious." Dawn finally said to her. May's head snapped up in surprise and shoved the Pokèball into her pack at the sound of Dawn's voice, almost causing Pikachu to fall off her shoulder.

"I haven't been staring at it that much. Right?"

"Wrong, and you're just lucky that Ash is as dense as he is otherwise the entire…"

"Shh!" May quickly put her hand over Dawn's mouth stopping her in mid-sentence, and took a nervous glance at Pikachu. The little mouse only cocked its head at the female's sudden outburst. "How about we go shopping together tomorrow afternoon, we can look through all the clothing stores and…"

"Alright, alright. I get the picture." Dawn finally got out, pulling May's hand away from her mouth. "Tomorrow then."

May gave a quick sigh of relief as the tension was lifted and looked back up at where Ash was now standing waiting for the two girls to finish their conversation. Pikachu decided that he had enough of all the girls' secrecy and ran back up to Ash's shoulder.

"I thought that you were the ones that wanted to get an early start tonight?" Ash impatiently said. "Besides, what where you guys talking about that was so important?"

"Well, umm, we…" May couldn't find the right words as Ash was staring right at her. What May could do was feel her face start to heat up as she continued to stutter trying to get a comprehensible sentence out.

"We were talking about our plans for tomorrow's shopping spree, but sorry to say that you aren't coming with us." Dawn jumped in with a smile.

Ash cocked an eyebrow at her, "Well I doubt that it would be all that interesting watching a couple of girls running around shopping for another outfit. I had a hard enough time just keeping up with just you, adding another girl into the picture would make it nearly impossible. Besides, even if I came along and was able to keep up, I would just be turned into a walking shopping cart." He turned around and started to walk to the Pokèmon Center again. "Now are you coming or not?"

"We're coming, don't worry about us.' Dawn called back.

"Thanks." May whispered to Dawn rather sheepishly.

"Anytime, but you owe me big tomorrow. I want the whole story, not just the little teasers that you gave me over the phone." She said with a determined look on her face. May just started to walk toward the center as she followed Ash. "Hey I'm serious; I really want to know all the details." Dawn said as she caught up to May.

"Fine, I'll answer everything tomorrow. Just no more today."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Dawn replied with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

By the time all three of them made it to the Pokèmon Center, May was more than ready to get her Pokèmon back. She ran in front of Ash as the doors to the center opened, surprising him as she pushed pass him.

"Nurse Joy are my Pokèmon all healed up?" May called out as she reached the front counter. The young nurse appeared from the back of the center with a happy pink Pokèmon following her.

"Could I get your name please?" Joy asked as she started to type on the desk's computer console.

"May Maple of Petalburg City"

"One second please." After a few seconds on the computer, the nurse then walked back into the door she came though and returned a minute later with a tray of several Pokèballs. "Okay, all your Pokèmon are completely healthy and are ready to go. Have a safe trip."

"Chansey Chansey!" The pink Pokèmon added.

"Thanks to both of you," May said as she ran back to her friends. As she got there she took out one of the red and white balls and tossed it into the air. "Alright Eevee, time to come back out."

As the Pokèball hit the floor a flash of red came out of it and slowly dimmed to reveal a small brown fox-like Pokèmon. The small Pokèmon jumped up into her trainer's arms and cooed softly. "Vee."

"Alright Eevee, but there are a couple of people that you might want to greet as well." May said as she brought Eevee to her shoulder. "As well as a little mouse that you've been waiting to see." May added quietly once Eevee got herself in a comfortable position.

"Vui." Eevee cast an accusing glace at May, who only could laugh it off.

"Hey, we both have our own problems; you're not the only one experiencing that you know." May said aloud but regretted saying those words aloud as soon they came out of her mouth, she slowly looked up to see the results of the comment. But as she did she almost wish that she hadn't. As soon as she did, she saw what was in front of her and couldn't help but try to hold in the laughter. After only a second though it finally get out.

Ash had the most clueless look on his face that May could ever imagine. Pikachu was just as clueless as his trainer. And with Dawn already giggling after hearing May's comment, she was of no help. Ash just looked around at the two girls who were now apparently laughing for no reason. Ash looked back towards Pikachu as if to ask 'Do you have any clue what's going on?' But Pikachu wasn't any help to Ash's little dilemma. He finally got frustrated enough at being left out he couldn't help but come out with it.

"What the heck is so funny!" He nearly yelled at the two girls who couldn't control themselves. May finally was able to stop laughing but didn't know how to answer the question. So she did the next best thing, she avoided it.

"Come on guys we wanted to get an early start, right?" She called as she ran out the center.

"Right behind ya!" Dawn followed May out still trying to stop her laughing.

"Is it just me or am I always the one who seems to get left out of everything?" Ash asked Pikachu before he followed his two friends out the door.

* * *

"Come on you two, will you please tell me what you were laughing at back there?"

Back on the road the three trainers were having a conversation; well the conversation was mostly Ash trying to get his two other companions to spill the reason for their laughing spree. But they weren't budging one bit.

"Why the heck won't you two even talk to me?"

_"If we don't say anything, Ash is going to continue this for most of if not the entire trip. And if May tries to explain some of it, it'll ruin my fun for tomorrow, _sigh_; well guess I'll have to be the one to end this."_ Dawn reasoned with herself. "Don't worry Ash its not a bad thing, it was just…" She paused trying to think of the right way to put it. "unavoidable side effects of the current situation." She was hoping to confuse Ash enough to make him stop and sure enough it worked, but not just on Ash.

"Huh?" Both May and Ash gave Dawn a very confused look. Dawn couldn't help but find the similarities of the two trainers funny but held in her laughter to make sure that there wasn't a repeat of the center.

"Right…as long as you let me in on it next time. I hate being left out of a joke." Ash finally said to her.

"Don't worry May will explain every detail next time, won't you May?"

"Explain what? I'm still trying to figure out exactly what you said." She responded. But this time it was someone else's turn to laugh at the circumstances. Eevee couldn't help but feel the payback was bliss. Unlike her trainer, she understood every word that Dawn said.

"Don't start too soon Eevee. If you've already forgotten, you are in the same boat as her and you are part of the reason that this got started." Dawn said matter-of-factly. Eevee stopped her laughing and lowered her head in defeat. _"Oh this is defiantly going to be worth coming here."_

May looked at Eevee and whispered a single word into her ear. "Truce?" Eevee nodded, May gave Eevee a smile in return. "Thanks, the last thing we need is to start fighting with each other, especially when our goals are similar." She took a glance at Ash as he continued to walk in front of the two girls, either oblivious of the situation or ignoring it completely. "We just need to watch out for Dawn, if she's like Ash said then there is a good chance that she will want to 'help' in her own way."

Having being left out of the conversation again Ash could only wonder exactly what was going on but figured as long as they weren't laughing at him he would stay out of it. _"Maybe it's just a girl thing."_ He thought, _"Hopefully it won't last, the last thing I need is to have to deal with this for the entire trip to Petalburg."_

* * *

After a few hours of traveling the friends started to set up camp as the sun began to set.

"We should be only a couple hours out of downtown Lilycove." May said as she set up her things inside of her tent. "Too bad night comes fast here otherwise we could try to make for the Pokèmon Center tonight. So who's going to be making tonight's meal?"

"Ash already has it covered May." Dawn called over to her as she finished her own tent.

"Wait a minute; did I just hear that correctly? Ash will be cooking?" May said looking out of her tent to see Ash stirring a pot on top of the fire.

"Don't think too much into it thought, he's only making ramen." Dawn laughed.

"I can hear you ya know." Ash called to the two girls. The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry Ash, its just the idea of you cooking just doesn't seem to fit very well." May said while calming her laughter.

"Well what if I took lessons from Brock? Would you still be making fun of me?"

"First, I know that you haven't taken lessons from Brock. And second, I probably would still be laughing. It would take longer then just one year to teach you how to cook." She said trying to control her laughter again.

"Ha ha, and I bet that you could do better?"

"I better be able to, otherwise I would have starved somewhere near Violet City if I hadn't."

The second half of May's response didn't fully reach Ash as he found himself thinking about the subject a little more._ "I wonder if her cooking is any good?"_

"Um Ash? You're starting to burn the ramen." Dawn pointed out to the mind wandering trainer. Sure enough with Ash's mind lapse smoke started to rise from the pot.

"Shit!" Ash exclaimed trying to pull the pot away form the fire. "At least it didn't do too much damage. Hey May, could you go get some more water, there should be a river nearby."

"Sure Ash, be back in a sec. Come on Eevee." May grabbed a few canteens as Eevee jumped onto her shoulder and started to walk off to the river with only moonlight and the sound of running water to lead the way. When she reached the river May started to fill the canteens and she started to talk to Eevee.

"I know I shouldn't have laughed at Ash when I heard of him trying to cook, but the idea was funny. I wonder if he would approve of my cooking. Maybe one of these days on the road I can get his opinion."

"Vee?"

"I guess that that area of experience is outside of what you can help me with. At least if one of us succeeds, the other's chance also will increase."

"Vee!" Eevee responded with a nod.

"Alright let's get back to camp, I'm sure that the other two are started to wonder what happened to us."

As May leaned down to grab the canteens, something in the water caught her eye. "Umm, Eevee?" May said as she started to back away from the river. Just then a blue figure popped out of the water flying straight at her.

* * *

A scream ripped though the forest.

"That sounded like May!" Ash jumped up from serving the ramen, spilling the bowl he was holding and ran off towards the river with Dawn not far behind.

When he reached the river he saw something on top of May, but instead of screaming he now heard May laughing and a high pitched voice saying "Happy, love you Mama!"

_"Wait a minute, I know that voice."_ Ash thought as he approached May. As soon as he got close enough, the object on top of May looked at Ash and jumped toward him. Ash caught the soft blue creature in his arms.

"Happy, love you Papa!" It said.

"I knew it, it was you Mana…wait did you just say Papa?" Ash asked the seafaring Pokèmon. The little Pokèmon just snuggled into Ash's arms.

Dawn finally caught up to Ash and saw a very odd sight. May was on the ground with Eevee in her lap and a strange blue Pokèmon was pushing its way further into Ash's arms.

"Um am I missing something here?" Dawn finally blurted out.

"I think I can explain this Dawn." May said as she got up off the ground and brushed herself off. "To put it simply, a little before we parted ways when Ash went to Sinnoh; Ash, Brock, my brother and I got caught up in a plot to steal the power of the People of the Water. They were an ancient group of descendants that worshiped water Pokèmon, in particular Manaphy due to his role in knowing the location of the legendary Sea Temple. During said plot we got a hold of that little Pokèmon's egg and while someone was trying to steal it, it hatched while I was holding it. Manaphy has looked at me like I was his mother ever since."

"Uh-huh, well I knew that Ash got into many odd side adventures but he's never told me much about them." Dawn said with a confused look on her face. "Oh well, we better get back or the food will get cold."

"Right, come one May. It looks as if we will have another mouth to feed tonight." Ash said to her after looking down at his new passenger.

* * *

After they all got back to camp Manaphy went back to May as Ash finished serving the ramen into bowls. The conversation was still focused on the little Pokèmon throughout the entire meal.

"Okay so I think I understand how you met him but how is he able to speak like us?" Dawn questioned between chopsticks full of noodles.

"On our way to the Sea Temple I guess I was treating him too much like a real baby and tried to teach him how to speak, surprisingly it worked. But he's only able to say a very limited amount of words. I think that it basically includes happy, love you, Mama, and May." May said as she gave some noodles to Manaphy.

"Well you can add one more to the list." Ash said without looking up from his bowl.

"And what would that be?"

"Papa." Ash said rather flatly.

"WHAT!" Both May and Dawn were taken aback by the simple word.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear him say it back there?" He asked as he looked up at May.

"Well, no. I can't say that I did." May said, still a little shocked from thinking of Ash being called Papa.

"Was Ash near the egg when Manaphy hatched?" Dawn questioned.

May had to think for a bit. "No I can't say that he was, at least not any closer than some of the others at the time."

"Well then why would Manaphy be calling Ash Papa?"

"No clue whatsoever."

"Can we possibly change the subject, please?" Ash pleaded with the two of them.

"What is Ash embarrassed by thinking of himself of being a father?" Dawn teased.

"Well it's not just that, it's just…I don't want to talk about it," Ash said with a faint tinge of red starting to form across his cheeks. Dawn was not one to miss that, even by the dim light from the fire.

"Alright, I know when to admit defeat. Besides it's about time to go to sleep anyways. May and I have a busy day tomorrow." Dawn said as she stood up and stretched.

"You're right Dawn, let's get some sleep. I'll sleep with Manaphy tonight; I want to spend as much time with him as possible. Considering that we don't know when he has to go back." May said as she too got up and walked over to her tent with Eevee close behind her and Manaphy in her arms. "Goodnight everyone."

"I guess I might as well go to bed as well; goodnight May, goodnight Dawn." Ash stood and headed for his own tent with Pikachu not far behind. He got himself ready for bed and took off his sweatshirt before getting into his sleeping bag. Pikachu worked his way into Ash's sleeping bag and put himself into his best friend's arms. "You know Pikachu; I wonder why Manaphy called me Papa. He never called me that last time, and now all of a sudden coming back and starting to call me that. _Yawn._ Oh well, guess now's not the time to be thinking about things like this. Goodnight Pikachu."

"Pika pika." Pikachu could only try and think of a reasonable reason to assure Ash but he couldn't think of anything at all. "Chaa." Pikachu decided to take the same stance as his trainer and let it wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Back at May's tent a similar scene was occurring.

"Why did you call Ash Papa Manaphy?" May asked the Pokèmon as she finished up her usual nighttime routine.

"Phi, happy happy!" Was the only response she got.

"That's not the answer I was hoping for. Then again even if you did actually tell me I wouldn't know exactly what you said anyways. Well we have a big day tomorrow so we should get some sleep." Both Manaphy and Eevee snuggled up into May's arms as she got into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight Eevee, goodnight Manaphy."

As May slipped into her sleep she could see a light red glow through her eyelids, but it disappeared soon after and then she was fast asleep.

* * *

Well I have to say not bad considering for a second I was thinking of skipping right to the camping scene at the end of the last chapter, but then I would be neglecting my own advice that I give other writers at times. Hope you liked it, as always please review! 


	3. An Eye Opening Experience

Okay, here is chapter 3 and after writing this one I am starting to understand why not too many authors use Manaphy as an Advanceshipping push. It can get really confusing to write and just as confusing to read, not to mention how far one wants to take the body swap. So one thing I should mention is that I will still be using the character's names and not their body, and the voice will not carry over during the body swap. If two minds were switched the vocal cords would stay in the bodies, and it would ruin some of my fun. Well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The morning light filtered through the walls of the tent and hit the sleeping teenager. Ash tried to roll over to block out the light but heard a quick squeal from the Pokèmon that shared the sleeping bag with him. He yawned as he sat up and stretched to try and wake up. 

"Good morning Pikachu. Sorry about that, you know it's kinda hard for me to wake up some times." But as he spoke he noticed that his voice sounded different, it almost sounded like...

_"Nah, that can't be. I must have caught a little bit of a cold last night."_ He thought.

"Well Pikachu, lets see if any of the others are up yet."

"Vee?"

All this time Ash's vision was still blurry from waking up but that definitely didn't sound like Pikachu.

"Pikachu, do you have a cold too because…" He stopped as he picked up the Pokèmon, but what he saw wasn't Pikachu. "Eevee?"

"Vee!" The little Pokèmon nodded.

_"Okay what is Eevee doing here?"_ As he looked at the Evolution Pokèmon there was something else he noticed. His arms and hands were slimmer, smother, more feminine. Just then it hit him.

_"Oh dear God. He didn't."_ He tried to reason with himself as he slowly looked down at his body. But as he did the answer became very clear. As he looked down, the first thing that became obvious was right on his chest. Or by now the more accurate term would be May's chest. He quickly looked back at Eevee to focus his mind elsewhere, but his teenage mind still made him blush.

_"Well last I checked I never had breasts, so that means…he did."_ Ash said as he hit his head with his hand. But he found that it was hard to take his thoughts off of the current situation. _"Okay calm down, just find Manaphy and have him turn us back. May took him with her last night so he has to be around here somewhere."_

As Ash tried to distract himself from the fact that he was in a female body as well as preventing himself from thinking anything that would make May kill him in the near future he looked around the tent for the small blue culprit. But as he looked he couldn't find the Seafaring Pokèmon.

"Eevee do you know what happened to Manaphy?" He finally asked the slightly confused Pokèmon. Eevee knew that there was something wrong with May this morning, but she just couldn't place her paw on it.

"Eevee." She replied with a shake of her head.

Ash sighed. "Well we better go wake May up." He said as he got up, and held out his arm for Eevee to climb. Eevee had no clue to the reason why her trainer was acting like this and hesitated, Ash noticed this.

"You're probably very confused right now," he said, "but everything should be explained in just a few minutes."

Eevee was still trying to comprehend everything but relaxed in the fact that her trainer was still trying to comfort her even during this confusing conversation. And those soothing words sounded just as they always have towards her. So Eevee jumped up into her trainer's arms and just tried to snuggle into her chest.

Ash on the other hand wasn't exceptionally comfortable by her actions. Not being used to this type of affection from Eevee combined with her position that she found the most comfortable, right in between May's breasts. Not to mention that he was now being bombarded with conflicting sensations from both May's body and his own mind made for a very unique situation. Ignoring these unusual sensations he cradled Eevee in his arms and stepped out of the tent.

With May's tent situated on the east side of the campsite the sun hasn't completely reached the other two tents yet. He looked around and saw that there was no movement coming from the tents. _"Good, at least with the girls asleep I don't need to explain anything to Dawn. Hopefully May will know what happened to Manaphy or why he did this."_ As Ash was thinking he made his way over to the tent where he hoped May was sleeping. Even though the last thing he needed was the thought of a three-way switch between the travelers.

* * *

May was sitting on a hilltop enjoying the sunset with someone sitting right next to her. She reached out and grabbed his hand as she moved closer to this strange yet familiar guy. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked him as she rested her head on shoulder. He only nodded in response. The fact that she didn't know exactly who this person didn't really concern her at the moment, she felt comfortable and safe holding on to him and that's all that matters to her right now.

"I only wish that we could do this more often." May said as she closed her eyes and just let the moment take over.

"So do I May." The voice sounded so familiar and yet at the same time different.

"May." He said again, but this time his voice was different than before. It was more higher pitched, more…

* * *

"Ash…" She whispered. 

"May, wake up"

"I don't wanna." She said back, still half-asleep. The other voice was her own voice so she just figured that she was arguing with herself, she wasn't even aware enough to notice the change in the voice that came out of her mouth.

"I think that you do."

"Gimme one good reason."

"Okay, how about if Pikachu gets a bad dream, then there's a good possibility you'd be getting up to a very painful morning."

"Why would Pikachu be shocking me?"

"May will you just open your eyes?"

"Oh fine," she said as she gave a big yawn and sat up. She picked up the furry bundle that was in her lap. "Good morning Eevee."

"Um May? You might want to actually open your eyes this time."

As May did she looked upon a yellow mouse who was himself giving a big yawn.

"Pikachu?" She questioned. The yellow Pokèmon looked at her and cocked its head. He then looked over at the person who was talking to May.

"Pikapi!" He called out and jumped into the person's arms and climbing up to their shoulder and rubbing their cheek. May rubbed her eyes to try and get a clear picture of what was going on. What she saw made every neuron in her brain nearly stop at the sight of what she saw. There standing in front of her with Eevee in their arms and Pikachu on their shoulder, was herself. The only thing that made her know exactly who was in front of her was the reaction of her sleeping partner.

"Ash?" She finally got out.

"The one and only, well almost I guess." He gave an awkward smile and looked over at her before he started to pet Pikachu on his shoulder. She finally took a look down at her body. She was wearing the same clothes that Ash usually wore around Sinnoh, a black tee-shirt with baggy jeans. Ash mentally thanked himself for not going down any further; it was cool last night so he wanted to keep warm. Finally catching her breath and with the shock of the initial encounter over, May was finally able to rationally think of the situation.

"It was Manaphy, wasn't it?" She finally concluded.

"Can't think of any other way." Ash said, still focusing on Pikachu.

"Vee?" Eevee was still confused at what the humans were talking about. May caught on fairly quick.

"To put it simply Eevee," she paused for a second, still not completely believing it herself. "Ash and I have switched bodies, I'm in his and he's in mine. And he better not get too curious about it." She finished with a hard tone and a glare at Ash.

"I could probably say the same to you; but don't worry, I may not know what all of this is exactly but what I do know is that if I did try anything you would probably skin me alive." Ash said with a nervous laugh. "And besides, it would be hard to hide it even if I did look, you would only need to ask Eevee."

Eevee looked down at what was just explained as her trainer but she just couldn't believe it. That human was a very close friend of her trainer and his Pikachu was attractive, but the human in whose arms she was in smelled, looked, and sounded like her trainer. Eevee just didn't know what to think, so she just decided to go with her original perception over the human's explanation and relaxed into her trainer's arms.

"Give Eevee a break; I think its best that you let her be for now. If anything, she can figure it out for herself later." Ash reasoned with May.

"Oh alright, but Pikachu recognized you right away, even in my body. How did he know and Eevee didn't?"

With Pikachu now comfortably situated on Ash's shoulder, Ash looked onto his own body. As he smiled at her, for a split second May thought she saw in his eyes a wisdom far beyond his years. "Pikachu and I share a bond that runs deeper than just a physical source. We could find each other in any body anywhere." He then looked down at Eevee and started to pet her, as he did she cooed and just snuggled deeper into his chest. May could see a blush form across his face and could only giggle at the scene. Ash didn't like the sound of himself giggling, but he continued nonetheless, clearing his throat to try and stop the giggling. "Maybe someday you will be able to get that close to Eevee. Only time will tell."

_"Well if both Eevee and I get what we want, that bond might grow faster than you think."_ May smiled as she looked at Ash with both of their Pokèmon. "So what are we going to do about this, why not just ask Manaphy to switch us back?"

"Well that's one reason that I came here. I was hoping that Manaphy was with you."

"You mean he's not with you?"

Ash shook his head.

"He was with me when I fell asleep last night, so I could only assume that he would still be there this morning." May continued.

"Well he isn't, and if he isn't here then I guess we're stuck like this for a while. Do you remember how long this takes to wear off?"

"I'm not sure, if I remember correctly it can vary in length. And with him being older, it might last for a couple hours or even the entire day for all we know."

"The whole day?" He groaned as he started to walk out of the tent. "Either way lets keep this little fact from Dawn. The last thing we need is for her to start asking even more questions about this. She seems uptight about something these last few days."

_"Uptight? Oh no! I promised to answer all of Dawn's questions today!"_

"Um Ash? I need to tell you something."

"So you guys are finally up."

As the two of them stepped out of the tent, they saw Dawn sitting over a fire and starting to get things ready for breakfast.

"So May, what were you doing in Ash's tent?" Dawn asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Pikachu ran into my tent last night so I figured that I might as well give him back to Ash." Ash said to her with a false smile hoping that she would believe the lie.

"Right…what ever you say May." Dawn said, obviously unconvinced. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.

_"I hope that Dawn doesn't ask too many questions to Ash. It'll be nearly impossible to explain everything to him with Dawn around and still keep everything a secret."_ May thought as she got things ready for breakfast.

As the three ate their breakfast, an uneasy silence saturated the air. But Dawn seemed to be in too cheerful a mood to take any notice of it, or even the fact that both Pikachu and Eevee were staying with May the entire time.

After everyone was finished Dawn was the first to get up. "Well time to go, May and I have a big day a head of us! Right May?"

"Um, right?" Ash could only wonder at what she was talking about. The last time she has that big a smile on her face was almost a month ago, and he was just as nervous then as he was now.

"Pikachu, we need to keep up this charade." He whispered to his best friend, still located on his shoulder. "I want you to stay with May, while I try to keep up with Dawn. I want you to keep her company and to protect her as well. We don't know what might happen while the two of us are like this. I'm counting on you buddy."

"Pikapika." Pikachu gave a quick salute and ran over to May's shoulder and rubbed his cheek onto hers.

Dawn interrupted the little moment by grabbing Ash's hand. "Come on May, like I said we have a big day ahead of us."

"Hey, what the?" Ash got out.

"Oh come on, you're starting to sound like Ash. It's not that bad, just a little bit of shopping."

"_Shopping!"_ Ash could only imagine the horrors that awaited him.

Let's go!" Dawn cheered as she started to drag the clueless trainer to the shopping district.

Before they got too far Dawn turned around and called back. "We'll meet you two at the Pokèmon Center tonight. See ya!"

"Pikachu, Pikapi!" Pikachu waved from May's shoulder as Ash was dragged away with a look May took as either one of terror or one that screamed 'Help me.' But no matter which it was Ash was not going to be able to get out of this one.

"Well Pikachu, guess it's just you and me for a while." May said to her new passenger. "Let's just hope Dawn doesn't get carried away with her questions."

* * *

Dawn spent the two hour walk to downtown Lilycove smiling and dragging Ash down the road. Ash on the other hand was still wondering what was going to happen to him on this shopping spree that she was ranting about. He had no clue what was in store for him. But after the two hours of waling he was finally starting to get comfortable walking around in May's body, even if he was trying to copy Dawn's walking style to try and avoid any suspicion. 

When they got into the city it was already close to noon and it was no surprise to Ash that the first place he was dragged to was a small restaurant.

_"Well this shouldn't be too bad; she just might want to talk about coordinator strategies. I don't think that her and May talked too much when we were in Sinnoh. Good thing that I paid attention to all of May's contests. The worst thing that I need to worry about will be when Dawn will want to head to the dress department."_ Ash gave a sigh of relief as he thought this.

"What would you two ladies like to drink?" The waiter asked as the two as they were seated.

"I'll take a Strawberry Banana shake." Dawn replied.

"And I'll take a Double Chocolate shake and a bowl of water for my Eevee." Ash added.

"Alright I'll be back to take your orders in a little while."

"So what were you planning on getting?" Dawn asked as she looked at the menu.

"Most likely just a cheeseburger or something." Ash said while looking at the menu.

"Ash was right."

"About what?"

"You can eat as much as he does and not gain a pound. I wish I was that lucky."

Ash didn't know exactly how to respond to that. He never even remembered talking about that with Dawn. He could only imagine what else he could have already told Dawn about his travels with May. Dawn was obviously looking for a response but Ash was saved by the sudden arrival of their shakes.

"Here are your shakes, and are you ready to order?" The waiter asked them.

"I guess I'll have the chicken salad with some ranch dressing on the side." Dawn said as she looked up at him.

"Very well, and what would you like?"

"I'll take the cheeseburger with extra fries." Ash said as he gathered up the menus to give to the waiter.

"Thank you, your order should be out soon."

As the waiter left Ash grabbed some Pokèmon food out of May's pack to give to Eevee, it wouldn't be fair if only the humans were the ones who ate. Putting the food and water down on the table Eevee happily jumped down from his shoulder and started to eat.

"So now that the food is ordered we can get down to business." Dawn spoke up with a smile forming on her face.

"Okay and that would be?" Ash said not completely paying attention to Dawn as he watched Eevee.

"Oh you're not getting out of this one that easily. So how is the plan going?"

"Plan? What plan?" Ash asked her, finally interested in what Dawn was talking about.

"Very funny, you made me a promise and you're going to keep it. So I'm not letting you off that easily, we've been planning this for almost a month and now you're getting cold feet?"

_"They've been planning something that long? I thought that they barely knew each other. I hope that this isn't something too private."_ Ash thought as he listened to Dawn's ranting.

Dawn just looked at him and started to rub her temples, "Alright, I'll make it so that you can't run away from it."

Ash started to take a drink from his shake, not expecting the next few words coming out of Dawn's mouth.

"The plan to get you and Ash together, what other plan do you think we would be talking about?"

Ash nearly choked on his shake at those words, _"Get us together! Does May really like me like that?"_

"Oh come on, you're acting like this is the first time you've heard this. You don't need to be shy, like I promised I'll help you get him to notice you. But don't forget your end of the bargain; you have to give me tips on how you beat the Johto Grand festival."

_"She won? With all that's gone on lately I completely forgot to ask her. I'll have to make sure to remember to congratulate her on that later. But that's not what's important right now, it's still hard to believe that she likes me, me! And here I thought that no girl was even remotely interested in me."_

Dawn just looked at the silent Ash and gave an annoyed sigh. "You know he does seem to have feelings for you," she said as she took a sip of her shake. "I mean just look at the facts, all over Sinnoh whenever he would talk about his past travels you would be in the story in one way or another. And just yesterday, he caught that Vulpix for you just because you said that you wanted it but couldn't get it at the time. These are just some of the things that he's done to prove it. Not to mention that Eevee obviously has a crush on Pikachu and as Brock has always said 'If two trainers' Pokèmon fall in love with each other then there is a very good chance that the trainers will fall in love as well.'"

Ash was surprised at what he just heard was having trouble trying to comprehend it. From what Dawn just said May and Eevee have a crush on him and Pikachu and apparently it is working the other way as well. But while he was still trying to fit the puzzle together Dawn was getting impatient.

"Right…, well I guess I just explained away my own question enough for you to get out of it. So lets move on to my next topic. How did you fall in love with Ash? We can stay here all day in order to get this one out, and I want details not just an overview."

_"Wait a minute; she wants me to explain something in detail that I just learned about less than a minute ago? I'm still trying to decipher what she said about my feelings, let alone try to figure out May's. Why is this happening to me!"_

* * *

After Dawn and Ash left the campsite May started to clean up the place. She knew that she and Dawn were going to leave the entire clean up to Ash after they left, but with Manaphy's swap it turned that plan upside down. Although after a few minutes of working she realized it wasn't all that bad. With all the traveling that he's done Ash's body was well prepared for the work that she had before her. In no time at all she took down and packed all three tents, cleaned up the dishes, and packed the remainder of their equipment they had laying around. Even after all of that she wasn't even tired. 

_"Ash is stronger than I thought; I wonder what it would feel like being wrapped in these arms? Would it be like I felt in my dream?"_ May thought as she looked down at Ash's arms. As she thought about it she could feel her face heat up while thinking about it. She tried to shake it off, "I shouldn't be thinking of things like that." May told herself. _"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep his sweatshirt off while I'm in here."_ She added with a smile.

After everything was packed May grabbed the gear and called Pikachu over. The little Pokèmon ran up to her and positioned himself on her shoulder, exactly as he's always done for over half a decade, the only difference is that the perch currently belongs to a close friend and not his trainer. May rubbed him underneath his chin, exactly like Ash has always done, and Pikachu just melted into her touch.

"Well Pikachu, in probably another hour my secret is going to be out." May told Pikachu as she started to walk. "Even as dense as your trainer is, Dawn will just think that I'm trying to get out of our agreement and she will explain everything."

Pikachu only gave her a blank stare as she spilled her secret to him. May saw this and couldn't help but laugh.

"That proves that Pokèmon take the traits of their trainers, you are just as dense as Ash." She finally got control of her laughter and as she continued a blush once again formed on her face. "I've had my eye on Ash for a while now, and during my trip to Johto it just didn't feel right competing without him cheering me on. It was at that time that I knew that the little crush I had on him was more than that. Then again why am I telling you all this, you probably have no clue about what I'm talking about."

"Pikapika, chu Pikachu."

"I guess you're right it's just…" May stopped and looked at the now smiling Pikachu. "Wait, I understood that. How was I…Oh never mind. I guess something of Ash remained after we swapped bodies. Hopefully I can keep some of this bond that Ash was talking about, being able to understand Pokèmon would be fun to have all the time."

"Pika." He responded with a quick nod.

"Well we still have another couple hour walk ahead of us, and now that I have someone who understands me to talk to, I think that we are going to get even closer Pikachu."

* * *

Some of you are probably mad at me right now for not completing the scene with Ash and Dawn; well the chapter was getting too long so you will just have to wait for the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this, and as always please review! 


	4. The Realization

Chapter 4, not much to say beyond that. Just be sure to remember that Ash and May are still in each other's bodies. Enjoy!

* * *

As May and Pikachu continued their walk to downtown Lilycove May was content to spill nearly everything to Pikachu, just glad that this listener won't be scheming or judging, unlike the first person she let her feelings slip to. 

"Now that I look back at it, I think that the first time I met him was when I took an interest in Ash. There I was, not knowing anything about Pokèmon and just wanting to travel. But then I met you and Ash, and seeing how much he cared about you when you were sick changed the way I looked at Pokèmon forever. Ever since then he's always been there for me, through thick and thin, always the first to cheer me up and the first to encourage me to take an interest in contests."

May took a deep breath before she continued as those memories came back to her, thinking about all the different times that Ash was there for her made her face start to blush. After a smile and a shake of her head to temporarily clear it so she could continue without too much distraction. Pikachu sat silently on her shoulder as she talked to him. Ash had told him to keep her company and to protect her, and that's exactly what he was going to do. And there was something else that made him want to listen. He couldn't explain it but seeing her as happy as she was right now made him feel just as happy, and he was ready to do anything to allow her to keep that happiness.

"Even if I'm sure of how I feel towards him the problem now is I'm not sure how her feels towards me." May continued. "And considering how hard Dawn will come down on him today about my feelings, and I'm afraid that hearing all of that all at once will scare him away."

As she finished the last sentence tears started to well up in her eyes. "That's what scares me the most right now, more than the simple fear of rejection. I wanted the moment that I tell him to be romantic and meaningful. But when he suddenly learns of me having these feelings for him for so long and yet not telling him or even the extent of my feelings, he might become too nervous and I could lose this friendship that has taken years to achieve. And if it meant choosing between my feelings and his friendship, I would try to put aside my feelings in an instant. The last thing that I would want is to lose him from my life forever; it was hard enough traveling without him in Johto, and even when I knew that we would meet up again."

With everything that May was spilling out, her emotions completely took over Ash's body and collapsed onto the ground crying. Pikachu was surprised at the sudden action, and started to feel distraught watching her unable to control her own feelings. He finally decided to take action and try to comfort the girl. Jumping down from her shoulder Pikachu proceeded to try and reason with his friend.

"Pikachu, Pikapi pika chu, kachu." He said in a concerned tone. Not knowing if she could understand him as well as Ash could, Pikachu hoped that she could at least get the general idea of what he was trying to say.

"Do you really think so Pikachu? Would Ash really not overreact to hearing that?" May asked the little mouse, starting to wipe away her tears.

Pikachu was a little surprised that she understood everything. Either more of Ash's consciousness was left behind with May than he originally thought or May was starting to develop a bond of her own, building upon Ash's original one. But knowing that the girl could understand him to that point made things easier as he continued to comfort his distraught friend.

"Pikapi, pikachu, chu pika. Pikapika, chu."

"I know Ash is forgiving, its one of the many traits that drew me to him." She got out between sniffles. "And are you sure that even something as big as this wouldn't change anything between us, even if he doesn't return my feelings?"

"Pika." Pikachu nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Pikachu, that's just what I needed to hear." May said as she stood up and brought Pikachu into a hug, finally having most of her worries put behind her. "I guess the same things that attracted me to Ash can account for Eevee's feelings for you."

"Pika?"

_"Whoops, guess that was supposed to still be a secret. Hopefully Eevee won't get too mad at me for revealing that to Pikachu. Then again, knowing Ash, it might take a while for it to sink in anyways."_ May thought with a smile.

Not realizing exactly what was just said to him, Pikachu just continued talking to May. "Pikachu, kachu chu Pikapi?"

"Ya I probably will tell him how I feel after we get switched back. You know Ash better than everyone else and I know that you would have no reason to lie to me about this. And with the confidence that I got from you I think that I can finally tell Ash how I feel. Now we just have to worry about Dawn and Manaphy. Dawn because of her over eagerness at getting into my personal life and Manaphy for the reason behind this swap, although at the same time I could be thanking Manaphy for this time he gave us. Being in Ash's body for this long has given me a different look on many aspects of why I feel this way over him."

"May!" A high pitched voice rang out through the forest.

"Huh? Did you hear that Pikachu?" May asked as she looked around to try and find the source of the call.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he pointed off into the forest.

May looked over to where he was pointing and soon after was tackled by a familiar blue Pokèmon.

"Mama." Manaphy cooed as he forced himself into May's arms.

"Manaphy? Where did you run off to last night?" May asked the excited Pokèmon.

"Mama happy?" Manaphy asked as he looked up at May.

"Am I happy? Wait a minute, did you have this planned from the beginning Manaphy."

Manaphy only nodded, but soon looked around where they were standing. "Papa?"

"Ash isn't here right now. Some other little schemer currently has him."

Manaphy stopped looking around and now just stared into May's eyes. "Papa happy?"

"Is Ash happy? Okay you're going to explain everything to me now, and I'm not letting you get away from me this time. Pikachu get ready to start translating for me. I just hope that Ash can survive the rest of the day with Dawn."

* * *

"Well May I'm waiting for an answer." Dawn was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Ash who was still trying to figure out everything that was just said to him in the last few minutes. The fact that all of a sudden he learns that his best friend is in love with him as well one of her Pokèmon is in love with his best non-human friend was a little over whelming. Not to mention he was also presented with some evidence that he returns those feelings. 

"Can you at least give me a minute?" He finally got out. "These things aren't as easy to explain as you might think."

"Fine," she scoffed, "you have until the food gets here to think of what you are going to say. I have waited all of last night and this morning to hear this and I'm not going to let you slip out of it that easily."

_"Thank God, I finally have a chance to collect my thoughts."_ As Ash gave a sigh of relief he started to put the puzzle pieces he was given together. _"Okay, so I know that May likes me if she doesn't actually outright, _gulp, _love me."_ The thought was still surprising to the teenager who until that time had thought that girls had never really taken much of an interest in him. But now he was presented with contrary proof, and he had to come up with some reasons to why and where she fell in love with him. _"I guess I should start with my own feelings, Dawn says that there was evidence about my feelings toward May. That the Vulpix capture and including her in all of my old stories were her examples of my love. I only caught the Vulpix because May said that she wanted it and I didn't want to see her miss that opportunity and I don't even remember talking about her specifically in all of my stories. If that is true, is the fact that I have feelings for her true as well?"_

As Ash finished reasoning the original facts with himself their food had just arrived.

The waiter had two plates of food in his hands and placed on in front of each of them. "One chicken salad and one cheeseburger with extra fries, is there anything else I can get you ladies?"

"No I think that this should be good. Thank you." Dawn replied to him with a smile.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Okay, your time is up. Now start spilling." Dawn said turning back to Ash.

_"I hope she does a good job explaining this. Who knows when I could use this for my own future love experience?"_ Dawn was excited to hear her friend's opinion, not knowing how much pressure she was currently putting on Ash.

Ash gave one last sigh before thinking of a way to start this off. _"Well the only way I think I can get out of this is by modifying my own experiences with May and hope that it will satisfy both of our curiosities." _

"Well I might as well start from the beginning." Ash started as he grabbed Eevee and put her in his lap, who instantly made herself comfortable and cooed as he started to pet her. "I first met Ash when I was visiting Professor Birch to get my first Pokèmon. On the way there I encountered a sick Pikachu who burnt my bike to a crisp and Ash spent the entire night nursing him back to health. Before I left on my journey, I was only interested in traveling and having Pokèmon was just an excuse to do so. But after watching Ash that night changed my entire view and I left with him on my journey. I guess it was around that time that I started to take a notice in him."

_"I hope that this is working enough for Dawn. Only May would know exactly what she saw in me, but when I think about it I guess she was good looking and she never complained once about her bike. Well except in using it as blackmail to start traveling with me; but now knowing that she likes me, maybe that was just an excuse to follow me."_

"So it was love at first sight?" Dawn asked, obviously wanting more.

"I'm not sure if I would go that far, but it was probably the first step." Ash said truthfully.

"Alright so the first meeting went smoothly. How about the next major step?"

_"Oh boy this is going to be a long lunch._" Ash thought to himself.

So he continued, touching on the major parts where either he noticed something in May or times when he thought that he did something for May that could have been taken in a more romantic way. Dawn was especially interested in the parts where he saved May's life and with Oscar and Andy's double battle. To keep his attention on what he was talking about and not on Dawn's expressions, throughout the entire story he was petting and watching Eevee as she slept in his lap. After he finished he hoped that it was enough for Dawn and as he looked up at her the sight he saw was fairly surprising.

"It almost sounds like a romance novel!" Dawn said with small glints in her eyes. "I mean how many times have you heard of a couple literally saving each other's lives? Not to mention how many times Ash was there to comfort you after virtually every defeat or tragic event! If that isn't true love I don't know what is!"

_"At least that convinced her, but going through virtually our entire journey together has made me rethink my view of May. Do I actually love her as well? Right now I can almost definitely say that she is like no friend that I've ever had before, but love? Has it really gotten that far?"_ Ash thought after he finally completed his entire story.

"I just hope that I will find somebody as good as Ash one day. Heck if you never were in the picture, sorry to say but I think that I wouldn't have minded trying to get Ash to like me." Dawn said as she finished up her salad.

Ash gave her a completely baffled look; temporarily forgetting that he was in May's body and losing the control that he has build up. _"Go out with Dawn? Not sure if I would have even considered it."_

Dawn caught the look he gave her but associated it with another reason, and she quickly tried to make up for it. "Oh no May don't get me wrong, I'm not even suggesting that I want to steal Ash away from you. I'm just saying that someone like him would be a dream come true to have as a boyfriend. I'm sorry for even bringing it up."

Ash pushed the thought out of his head, "Its okay Dawn, I knew what you meant." He said with a smile.

"Thank you May. But I guess I have to say I am a little jealous about you getting a boyfriend. I will promise that I will do everything I can to allow Ash to find out your feelings for him. Because there is more to you than Ash currently realizes. When he finally does figure that out, he will also find out the truth of how love can work its way into one's heart without that person even realizing it."

"Trust me Dawn; you have done more than you think already. But thank you for all of your help so far."

Dawn gave him a very confused look but the truth of the situation was far beyond anything she could have imagined at that moment.

_"If only she knew exactly how much she has done for me already."_

"So is that enough for today?" Ash finally asked Dawn.

"For now, I may have more questions later."

_"Hopefully by that time May and I should be back to own bodies."_

"Okay! Now that that's over, on to the next main event, shopping!"

_"We're actually going shopping? And here I thought that this was only to get May to tell all the details of her feelings."_

"The first stop will be my personal favorite." Dawn said as she put some money down to pay for the food.

"And that would be?" Ash asked not completely wanting to know the answer.

"We're going to go dress shopping !"

* * *

_"Out of everything that we could have gone for, why did it have to be dresses?"_ Ash thought as he followed Dawn through the rows of clothes. _"Then again, it could always be worse."_ As that thought crossed his mind a blush started to form across his face but he instantly tried to put it to rest. 

"So what do think May?" Dawn said snapping Ash out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Dawn with two dresses holding them next to each other, one was pink and the other was black. "Which one looks better?"

Not ever being one for fashion Ash had to think for a bit. "I'd say the pink one."

"I think I'd agree." She gave an odd look at Ash, "aren't you going to go find something to try on? Who would want to waste a day shopping for clothes?"

_"Oh shit. Guess I have no choice. I can only hope that May will be able to forgive me, but if I don't try to play the part of her this will turn into a giant fiasco."_

"Right, I've just been looking for the right one. You go on ahead." Ash said trying to hide his nervousness.

'Alright, I'll be in the dressing rooms. I should be out in a few minutes." Dawn called as she entered the women's dressing rooms.

"Oh man, there's no way I'll be able to get out of this one." Ash groaned. "Eevee, can you help me pick out a nice dress?"

"Eevee." The little Pokèmon nodded as it jumped off of his shoulder and started to look around the clothes racks for something that May usually picks out.

_"Good that's a start, now I just need to figure out May's size. I'll make sure to pay her back for the dress and make it into an 'I'm sorry' present."_

"Vee!"

"You find something Eevee?" Ash asked as he headed over to where Eevee was calling from.

When he got there he saw Eevee sitting next to one of the mannequins. Ash looked at the dress. It was a long sleeveless red dress with a flowing bottom and a V-neck top.

"Wow, nice pick Eevee. I'm sure she'll love it. I wish I knew her dress size, and that Dawn wasn't here, because right now I'm going to have to break a few rules." He said. He took a few of the dresses and tried to see which would be the best fit by holding them up next to his body, but it finally got to the moment that he couldn't tell exactly which one was the right size and had to finally try them on.

On the way to the dressing rooms with Eevee and a couple of the dresses in hand he saw Dawn coming out with the pink dress she had earlier.

"You were right May; this dress does look great on me. Oh, is that going to be the dress that you try on?"

"Um, ya. What do you think?" He asked holding the dress up.

"I think it'll look great on you! Hurry up and try it on." Dawn insisted as she pushed Ash into one of the dressing rooms.

"_Well it's now or never. I hope that May will forgive me."_ Ash thought to himself as he took off May's bandanna and gloves. Setting the easiest pieces aside he grabbed onto buttons of her shirt and hesitated. Eevee cocked her head in confusion at why her trainer was hesitating.

"Vee?"

"Well here goes nothing." Ash said aloud as he took off her shirt and slipped out of her skirt. Even deciding that there was no need to remove her biking shorts, it still took a lot of willpower to resist looking at the mirror, or even his own body right now. But his teenage mind got the better of him and he caught a glance of the mirror. He quickly turned away with a large blush on his face. He was not ready for the sight that he saw, even if at the moment it was himself. There standing in front of him was May in nothing but a pink bra and her biking shorts.

"_Okay Ash, no thinking dirty thoughts. It's just May in front of you, even if she is only in her bra and shorts, and you would never disrespect one of your friends, especially her. Just get the dress on and don't think about the facts of your current situation."_ He took a deep breath and continued to try on the first of the dresses. To his surprise it felt like it fit well, even if it was tighter compared to what he was used to wearing.

"What do you think Eevee?" He asked the Evolution Pokèmon before even taking a look at the mirror.

"Vee!" She gave a big smile and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and rubbed her face against his.

"Come on, stop that." He laughed, "It tickles. Well let's take a look, shall we?"

Turning around he finally took a look at the mirror, and again he wasn't ready for the sight of what he saw. But not for the same reason as the first time, instead he couldn't take his eyes off the mirror. Staring back at him was one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen. The dress did fit perfectly and he saw May in a way he's never seen her before.

"_She's beautiful. Why did I never notice this until now?"_ He asked himself as he did a small twirl to make the dress flare up. But as the dress fell and he looked back into the mirror, it hit him. _"There really is more to May than I originally realized, and…well I want to learn all that I can about her. I want to be able to see this girl staring back at me every morning and ensure that she becomes as happy as she can be. I guess she's more than just one of my best friends, I really do l…love her."_

As he realized this he could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes and start to slowly fall. Eevee saw this and started to paw at his cheek, near where the tears were falling.

"Its nothing Eevee, this body is just getting the best of me." He wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked back at the mirror to make sure that there was no more evidence of the tears. "Come on Eevee, let's go show Dawn."

Walking out of the dressing rooms with Eevee on his shoulder he saw Dawn waiting right outside. The look on Dawn's face confirmed Ash's thoughts on the dress.

"Wow, May that dress looks great on you! Red is definitely your color and I can say that Ash will almost definitely approve of it."

"_Well I beat you to it Dawn, I already love it. Now I just have to hope that May will as well."_

"You really think so Dawn?"

"Yep, I think that you have a winner."

"Alright then, consider it sold. But would you help me pick out some shoes for it? Its only fair with the help I gave you for your dress."

"Fine, and after that we'll explore the town for a few more hours before we meet up with Ash and Pikachu."

"_And I will be able to tell May my own feelings."_ Ash thought as he carried Eevee back to the dressing rooms to change back and prepare for tonight.

* * *

You'll have to wait one more chapter for the final scene. The next chapter probably won't be as long as my usual length, but I can't let the chapters go on for too long. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was probably the most I've ever done in detail of Ash's realization so I can only hope that I got it out well enough. As always please review, the last chapter should be out soon. 


	5. The Symbol of Their Love

Go figure, I said that this would probably be the shortest chapter and it turned out to be the longest. That's what I get for only planning out the confession, heck I went into the last chapter with a mental outline that probably had less than 20 words. But that's how I work, and it's yet to fail me. You probably want me shut up by now so I can start the story, so I'll grant your wish. But first, thanks to all of you who have reviewed this so far, I always love hearing your input. Here's the final chapter, hope you guys like it. As before, they are still switched.

* * *

Ash and Dawn continued on their little shopping spree for the next few hours. For Ash the rest of the day just got easier, both in terms of keeping up with Dawn and the idea of being in May's body. With the sun getting low in the western sky the two started their trip over to the Lilycove Pokèmon Center. It didn't take long to reach the familiar shaped building.

"Hey Dawn?" Ash started. "Could you do me a small favor?"

"Sure May, name it." Dawn replied with a smile.

"Could you take my bag with the dress into the center for me?"

"No problem, would you mind if I ask why?"

"I don't want Ash to see the dress, at least not yet." He told her.

_"Even after being in May's body the entire day, it still feels weird to talk about myself like that. I'll be glad when this is all over."_

"Oh? So it's a surprise for him then?"

"You could say that." Ash said shoving the bag into her hands. "Thanks Dawn!"

"I'm still not sure why you only bought that one dress and some shoes though. I would have thought that you would have been more of a shopper than that." Dawn said as she tried to balance all of the bags.

"Well I was on a little bit of a budget today so I really couldn't buy too much. Here I'll still take a couple of the bags, just make sure to make Ash think that my bag is yours."

"Thanks." Dawn replied with a relieved tone. "And it shouldn't be too hard to trick Ash into believing that its mine. No offence but he is still extremely dense about these things."

_"Right, no offence taken. Was I really that bad? Either way, I'll get you back for that one."_

"Ya you're right." Ash returned with a fake smile. "Come on they're probably waiting for us."

* * *

As the two of them entered the Pokèmon Center Ash was quickly assaulted by the little blue Pokèmon that was responsible for virtually everything that he had to go through today. The tackle combined with the surprise of the situation caused Ash to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the floor. Eevee was at least lucky enough to jump off of Ash to keep herself from experiencing the same fate.

"Papa!"

"Ah! Manaphy? What are you doing here?" Ash asked the Pokèmon who was now trying to work his way into Ash's arms.

"Manaphy? Now that you mention it he did disappear this morning. But why did he call you Papa May? I thought that Ash was supposed to be Papa?" Dawn asked as she kneeled down to their level.

_"Uh-oh, not good."_

"He must be confused a little," Ash started as he got Manaphy to make eye contact with him. "I'm Mama, remember?" He said with a wink.

Manaphy gave him a confused look before burying himself back into Ash's arms. "Mama!"

Ash gave a silent sigh of relief. _"That was close. Good thing I'm not the only dense one around here."_ He thought with a smile.

Using one of his arms to help himself up and the other to continue holding Manaphy, Ash got back onto his feet in time to see May running over to greet them.

"A… May, are you okay?" May asked as she got close enough.

"Ya I'm fine. Manaphy just surprised me a little. Come on Eevee, its safe now." Ash said holding his arm out for her. Eevee quickly bounded up his arm and back onto her usual spot. May could only smile at the sight of Ash playing herself.

_"He's doing such a good job. I think that Eevee would even have a hard time telling us apart."_

"Hey Ash is there any reason that you don't have your sweatshirt on?" Dawn asked looking straight at May.

May stiffened up a bit at the question, especially when Ash then looked at her.

"Well it was warm out today, and I figured that I didn't need it." She replied with a nervous laugh. Looking at the bags, she tried to change the subject. "So you guys went shopping?"

"Ya, I found a lot of great things. But May didn't want to buy anything for some reason." Dawn lied.

_"So he survived the day with Dawn. I wonder what his opinion of today has been. Cause I for one am glad that I had this opportunity."_ May thought as she grabbed the bags Ash had next to him.

"Wow, you bought quite a bit." May said with a surprised look on her face.

"Actually that's all of Dawn's things."

"So you really didn't buy anything?"

"Nope." Ash lied.

_"A whole day shopping and he didn't get me anything? We'll have to fix that in the coming months."_ May thought with a large smile forming on her face. It didn't go unnoticed. Both Ash and Dawn were getting nervous at the sight of it, neither knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"_That is if he actually does love me."_ A small voice inside her head said. The mention of this made May unknowingly think of the possible alternatives to the answer. In particular the worst case scenario kept popping up. _"No, that won't happen. Pikachu promised that he would never do that. Ash is better than that."_ She told herself.

"Ash could you take my bags up to our room as well? I just remembered I haven't called my mom since we left Sinnoh." Dawn said dropping the bags in front of May. "Thanks!" She yelled as she ran off to the video phones.

"Why do I have carry all the bags?" May whined.

"Now you know why I hate going shopping with you guys. Besides the true gentleman always caries the ladies' bags for her." Ash said while holing back his laughter.

"Watch it, remember you're the guy here not me." May said as she easily picked up every bag. That comment made a few of the center's visitors give the two an odd stare, but they all decided that it was best not to interfere.

"Hey I have to enjoy a few things before we switch back." Ash said as he walked off towards the rooms with May following close behind.

As they walked up the stairs to where their room was located Ash could feel Manaphy squirm a little in his arms. Ash looked down at the now relatively calm Pokèmon.

"Papa happy?" He whispered to Ash.

Taking a quick look back at May as she carried the multitude of bags up the stairs, Ash returned his attention to Manaphy before whispering his response. "Ya, Papa is happy."

* * *

May dropped the bags down on the floor of their room and collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Remind me of this moment the next time I drag you shopping." May got out between breaths.

"Why so you remember how hard it is for me and lay off of the shopping for a while?"

"Nope, so I can remember to buy even more as payback for this."

"In that case let's just hope you forget."

"Pikapi!"

Ash looked over as a yellow blur raced up to the shoulder opposite of Eevee and started to rub his cheek against Ash's.

"Hey Pikachu, did you do a good job taking care of May?"

"Pika." He nodded.

"That's my buddy. I knew I could count on you." He said giving Pikachu a rub between the ears.

"Ash, could we change back now? As much as I enjoy being in this clumsy body, I want my own body back." May said as she got up from the chair.

"Are you calling me clumsy?"

"No, I'm calling your body clumsy. But that's not the point; I just want to be back in my own body again."

"Alright," Ash said looking down at Manaphy. "I think its time Manaphy, could you switch us back?"

"Mana." He nodded. As Manaphy closed his eyes the two long tentacle-like ears on his head rose up from his head and the tips gave off a dim red glow. Both teenagers felt a soothing feeling flow through their bodies and closed their eyes just enjoying the moment. When they open their eyes again, they saw each other and not themselves.

"I'm me again!" May cheered twirling around with Manaphy in her arms.

"Pika!'

"Eev!"

Forgetting about the two Pokèmon on her shoulders as she began to spin, both of them fell to the ground as Ash could only laugh at the sight before him.

"Don't be too mad at her you two; she just forgot that I had you on her shoulders."

After a minute May finally stopped, remembering something that has been on her mind for virtually the entire day.

"Hey, could you guys go off into the other room?" May said as she looked at the Pokèmon. "I need to talk to Ash for a while, alone."

The three Pokèmon looked at each other and without question ran off into one of the bedrooms. As May looked up again she saw Ash walking out to the balcony that came with the room. As she followed him out he sat down on the outdoor loveseat and just looked out over the railing, watching the last of the sunset. Feeling very nervous, she built up enough courage to sit down next to him. He didn't say anything as she approached.

"Hey Ash?" She started.

"Ya?"

"You went shopping with Dawn today right?"

"Of course, aren't the bags proof enough?"

"Well ya, but…did you two also have a long talk sometime today?"

"The first place she took me was a restaurant, and she wouldn't shut up." He said with a laugh. But it didn't help May's nervousness that she was feeling right now.

"So she talked to you about…"

"Ya, she did." Ash said as he interrupted her, partially enjoying the fact that he was just pulling her along. _"I want her to say it. Not just hear it secondhand from Dawn."_

"Oh. So then you know about it?"

"I'm not sure exactly what you're talking about; we talked about a lot of things. What is it that you think we talked about?"

_"I'm not sure how to take this right now."_ May thought as Ash kept a straight face throughout the entire discussion. _"If he knows about it, wouldn't he be reacting differently? If he had the same feelings towards me wouldn't he have come out and told me already? But then again if he didn't return them…"_ The last thought terrified her, and brought back the discussion she had with Pikachu earlier in the day.

"Ash, I have something to tell you. Something…important." May said as she bit her lip.

"And what's that May?" He said to her with a smile.

Taking a deep breath May tried to calm herself. _"It's now or never. I just hope Pikachu was right."_

"Ash," she started. "We have traveled together for a long time now. You have been my teacher and my best friend from the first day I met you. You were there for me whenever I needed you and were always there to comfort me, even for the smallest of reasons. But it wasn't until I let for Johto that I have realized something. It felt odd traveling throughout Johto, but at first I didn't know exactly why. But after my first contest there I knew why. It was because you weren't there. You weren't there to cheer me on, or congratulate me after I won. It was at that time that I realized it. Ash, I...I…"

May was then cut off as Ash pushed his lips against her's. This caught May completely by surprise as her face started to heat up by his sudden action. As he pulled away, May was speechless.

"Ash…"

Still looking at her with that big smile he finally spoke, "You talk too much."

May had no clue how to react to those four words. But needless to say she wasn't very happy about the change in events and nearly exploded.

"Ash Ketchum, you…you insensitive jerk!" As she yelled at him he just kept the same dumb smile on his face and May could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. "After all of that, after pouring out my emotions you just…"

She stopped as Ash pulled her into a hug and slowly started to whisper into her ear. "If you won't just come out and say it then I guess I'll have to. I love you May Maple. And in one way or another, I guess I always have."

May again didn't know how to react. First he makes fun of her while she is trying to confess her love to him and then he pulls something like that. She could feel the tears starting to come again, but this time there was no anger, no worry. She only felt happy; happy that after all of that time debating, the man that she loved returned those feeling to her. She hugged him back and started to cry into his shoulder.

"And I love you Ask Ketchum. I love you more than life itself. You have no idea how relieved I am right now to be able to say that. All of today I have been worried that learning my feelings about you from Dawn would scare you off. Not only that, but I was afraid that I would lose this friendship that we have. And I don't know what I would do if that ever happened."

Rubbing her back as she cried Ash just let her get everything out. As she finished saying everything she wanted to say, her crying started to slow as well. Ash just held on to her as she regained her composure. He then started to talk to her as she stayed wrapped in the same arms she was wondering about that morning. "To tell you the truth May, I had no clue about your feelings until Dawn told me. As you probably also know she also made me recount how you fell in love with me. Even if I was in your body, I wasn't you, and would have no clue at what you felt about me as we traveled. So instead I tried to recount my own experiences with you over the two years of our travels; going over nearly every major occurrence that I had with you made me start to rethink my true feelings that I had for you. After I finished that story I was asking myself if you were really more than just my best friend. It was at that time that Dawn told me something. She said that there was more to you than I realized, and that when I finally understood this, that would be when I would know the truth about love."

"And what is the truth?" May asked without removing her head from his shoulder.

"She told me that when a person understands that, they also understand how love can work its way into a person's heart without them even knowing it. When she first said this to me, I had no clue what she meant. It wasn't until later that I finally realized what she was talking about. I realized that the truth is that I don't know everything about you, and I also realized that that wasn't good enough for me. I wanted to know everything there is to know about you, not for my own personal reasons but to help me make you happy. It was at that time that I understood my true feelings for you, and it was then that I knew that I did really love you."

"Thank you Ash." She said as she looked up from his shoulder. "Knowing that makes me feel so much better."

"_Pikachu was right. Even if this was the best case scenario, there was no way that Ash would have pushed me away because of my feelings."_

"Well then I'm satisfied, and before I forget, congratulations on winning the Johto Grand Festival."

Looking up at Ash, May could only wonder. "How do you know about that? I never told you anything about it."

"I don't think that we need to worry about that right now." Ash said to her with a smile. May nodded started to pull him closer and they shared their second kiss of the night, but this one was more passionate than the last as both were prepared for it and with both of their feelings reviled to each other they just wanted to enjoy it. After a couple minutes they separated as May leaned onto Ash as they watched the last of the sunset.

"Pikapi!"

Hearing Pikachu's voice Ash and May looked back and saw all three Pokèmon running towards them. Manaphy quickly jumped into May's arms while Pikachu and Eevee happily curled up into Ash's lap.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who made a confession tonight." Ash laughed as he started to pet the two Pokèmon in his lap. May was surprised that he knew about Eevee's attraction to Pikachu, but then it hit her.

"Dawn told you didn't she?"

"Like I said, she wouldn't shut up."

They both laughed at their friend's expense, and when they finally stopped Ash got up carrying his two passengers with him.

"May, I have one other confession to let out tonight."

Getting up she followed Ash back into the room as he walked over to the shopping bags. "And what would that be Ash?"

"I haven't been completely honest about what happened today." Picking up one of the bags he handed it to her. "This is yours."

"Ash, what's in here?"

"Just open it and see."

Opening up the bag and looking inside, May's eyes widened at what she saw. "Oh Ash, it's beautiful!" Taking the dress and shoes out she looked them over.

"Well I need to pay you back considering I used your money to buy them, and they wouldn't be much of a gift if you were the one who paid for them." He said rather sheepishly. "Why don't you try them on?"

Without even giving a response May ran into the bathroom to change into the dress, she was surprised that it fit perfectly. _"How did he know what size I was? I don't think I ever told him."_

Coming out of the bathroom with it on, Ash once again could do nothing but stare at her beauty.

"So? How does it look?" She asked with a blush growing on her face.

"Perfect and I don't mean the dress."

"Oh Ash, thank you so much!" She said as she ran up and gave him a big hug, nearly crushing both Pikachu and Eevee in the process. "But how did you know my size?" She asked pulling back.

"Well that's the part that I wanted to confess about. Because Dawn would have gotten extremely suspicious if I didn't try on one of the dresses I…"

"You what?" May said, her voice becoming more serious.

_"Time to face the punishment."_ Ash said to himself.

"I had to try on the dress, and to do that I…had take off some of your clothes. But I swear that I didn't touch your bra or your shorts! I respect you too much to do anything like that May; I love you too much to do anything like that." He said as his voice fell and he looked down at the two bundles of fur in his arms. "But I needed to keep up the charade towards Dawn. Do what you want to me; I just wanted to tell you that."

As May walked up to him, he prepared for whatever punishment she deemed appropriate. But to his surprise she brought him into a kiss, and after a few seconds started to walk back out to the balcony. Ash couldn't believe what just happened.

"Wait you aren't mad?" He asked still unsure if it was just a trick.

Looking over her shoulder, May had nothing but a smile on her face. "I guess I can let it slide this time. I trust you Ash. I mean you are my boyfriend now, are you not?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Well after what just happened would you really think of it as any less?" May asked him as she sat back down on the loveseat with Manaphy in her arms.

"I guess, but that term is just kinda odd." He said joining her.

"Well you're going to have to get used to it, because it's true." May stated as she rested her head on his shoulder. Ash could only smile and lay his head on hers.

"Then I'll just have to take my girlfriend's advice and accept it then."

"Good boy." She teased.

They stayed like that for a few a while as darkness filled the sky and the first of the stars started to shimmer. But they were eventually interrupted by the door to their room opening; May quickly looked up to see who it was.

"Sorry guys." Dawn said as she entered the room. "That talk with my mom took a lot longer then I thou…why are you wearing your new dress May? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret from…" She stopped in mid sentence as she figured out the meaning. "Does that mean that you two are?"

"Together? Yes it does Dawn." May said as she got up to greet her friend.

"Then it worked!"

Not wanting to explain everything to her May decided that easiest way was to just agree with her. "Yes it did, but you weren't the only one who helped." May said as she looked down at Manaphy.

"Wait he helped too? Come to think of it, why did he come here in the first place? I thought you said he was guarding the Sea Temple from now on."

Remembering her long talk with Manaphy on the way to the Pokèmon Center, May tried to put it in a way that Dawn wouldn't find out the truth behind today. "Okay Dawn, consider this; if your parents weren't together wouldn't you go great distances to bring them back together?"

Dawn looked very confused. "Well ya, but I thought that you said that Ash wasn't near the egg when it hatched."

Ash got up and came into the room to listen to the next part as well. He was interested in why Manaphy wound up coming here in the first place too.

So May continued. "But the fact remains that he thinks of me as his mother, and if your mother loves someone then that makes him your father."

"But I thought you said that you didn't realize your feeling until you traveled through Johto." Dawn said, still not completely understanding.

"Also true, but Manaphy was apparently able to sense my feelings for Ash before I even knew them. And when he learned that we were both back in Hoenn, Manaphy came looking for us to help."

"Okay, I can understand that part but I'm still not sure how he helped."

"Let's just say that without both of you neither of your plans would have worked."

Hearing this Ash couldn't help but laugh at the truth that neither of them really had much planned yet together it made a nearly perfect one. May caught on fairly quick and she too was laughing soon after.

"Am I missing something here?" Dawn asked not liking being left out.

"Nothing important Dawn." Ash said finally controlling his laughter. "The only things that matter now are the results, right May?"

"That's right Ash. But I think that Manaphy should head back to the Sea Temple, it wouldn't be good if he was gone for too long."

"Mana?" He looked up at May with a very sad looking face, almost to the point of pouting.

"Don't worry Manaphy we'll meet again." She said hugging him. "And thanks for everything today. This wouldn't have happened without you." She finished with a whisper.

"Love you Mama." Manaphy said as he then launched himself at Ash. By this time Ash was ready for him and caught the restless Pokèmon.

"Love you Papa."

"Me too Manaphy, and again thanks for everything. You gave me a view that I would have never been able to see." Ash whispered to the small Pokèmon. Manaphy slowly started to disappear in a red glow.

"Mana!" He said with a wave one last time before completely disappearing.

"So, now that he's gone I have one more question. Are those two," Dawn said pointing at Eevee and Pikachu, "you know."

May just shook her head at Dawn. "Yes Dawn, they are. Now let me get out of this dress so we can go eat."

As May went off into the bathroom to change Dawn wanted to satisfy her curiosity further. "So Ash, when did you actually learn your true feelings for May? You never really openly showed anything during the entire time I've known you, so why the sudden change?"

"To tell you the truth Dawn, I just figured them out today." Ash said truthfully. "I just realized that I didn't know everything about May and yet I wanted to learn all I could about her, just to help her become happy."

Dawn pondered for a moment at the words that came out of Ash, _"Wait a minute that sounds like what I told May earlier. Could he really have…no, that's impossible. May must have told him while I was gone."_ But even she didn't completely convince herself, the only thing keeping her from her first thought was the fact that it was simply impossible.

"Ready!" May called as she exited the bathroom with her normal clothes back on. "Oh and Ash, I'm taking Pikachu and Eevee for the remainder of today."

Without a question both Pokèmon jumped off of Ash's shoulders and positioned themselves on May's, Ash could only stare as his best friend abandoned him that easily.

"What? Why?"

"You've been with Pikachu for years; I think you can stand a few days with him off of your shoulder." She said with a wink. "Besides you will have your hands full with someone else to take care of tonight, so I'm doing you a favor."

"And who would that be?"

May reached into her pack and grabbed a Pokèball; she then opened it in her palm revealing the Pokèmon. The vulpine Pokèmon looked up moving her eyes from May to Ash and after a second jumped up onto Ash's chest, forcing him to grab her.

"Vul." She cooed affectionately as the little Pokèmon made herself comfortable in his arms.

"See she already likes you better." May said with a large smile.

"Great, yet another Pokèmon that doesn't want to walk on its own." Ash mumbled. "Why does Vulpix have to come with us like this?" He asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Simple, she is now both of our Pokèmon. You caught her to give to me, so as long as we have her, we won't grow apart." May said as she came in close and gave Ash a quick kiss. "Any questions?"

"I'm guessing this falls under the topic of don't argue with your girlfriend?"

"Bingo! Besides Pikachu needs a change in scenery, don't you?"

"Pikachu, pika kachu, Pikapi."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Ash shot back.

"See? And considering what he just said I'm thinking that it might be a while before he moves back." May said playfully sticking out her tongue and running out of the room.

"Hey wait up!" Dawn called as she ran after May. "What did Pikachu say?"

Ash hadn't moved from his spot as his two friends ran out of the room, he was still trying to figure something out. _"Since when has May been able to understand Pikachu?"_

"May wait up, we need to talk!" Ash yelled as he ran out the door after his girlfriend with Vulpix still in his arms.

* * *

Yes! My first fic where I don't mention Drew even once! Oh crap, um…that doesn't count. Anyhow, sorry to all of you who wanted to see Ash's punishment. And before I might get any questions, Manaphy used teleport to return to the temple, it was the best I could come up without water nearby. To end this, I personally think that this was probably by best fic to date, so I'll be waiting for the final reviews to see your opinions. Hope everyone enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
